The Cat Captain
by InsaneFoxLove
Summary: Luffyko, aka, Luffy was born a Bakeneko. See how her journey changes not only as a girl that's smarter than her as a boy, but as a rubber monster cat, along with possible love for the swordsmen of the crew! Only chaos and destruction for all that even think about touching her nakama or her hat! But what did you expect? Luffy is the captain of the Straw-hats! A legend in the making!


**Fox: Ok I understand that I really shouldn't be starting a new story, with all the ones that I havn't finished. But all of them are on haitus at the moment**

**Luffy-Muse: Why am I a girl? **

**Fox: It's a mystery Luffy.**

**Luffy; Oh. OK!**

**Fox: Oh and I know that Luffy is a little OOC. Please remember, She's a cat, and she's not as innocent as she is in the anime. For those of you that like limes and lemons, I can't right that. sorry. Look some where else. Just so you know, this is a ZoLu story. That is the main parring. Don't like, don't read. That is all now hears Zoro with the disclaimer! Oh and one more thing! Ace is one of my Favorite characters and I cried almost as much as Luffy did when he died, so he's not gonna die, I just Can't have that!**

**Luffy: You just have a Fan crush on my brother!**

**Fox: Luff. 1 Can you blame me? I'm a sixteen year old girl and Ace is fucking hot! even if he is 20, he's fucking hot!. 2 I have a boyfriend and even if I could, I'm not going to cheat on him with a hot anime character! I wouldn't cheat on him anyway!**

**Ace-Muse:... Okaaaayyyyyyyy. odd conversation to walk in on.**

**Fox: *really girly squeal and runs behind Luffy* J-Just do the disclaimer so we can get on with the show, and just because I can, Ace only gonna be one year older than Luffy. Deal with it.**

**Nami-Muse: you just want your weird little anime crush to be more age appropriate.**

**Fox: I'm the auther! I can do what i want! Zoro! wake your stupid ass up and do the disclaimer!**

**Zoro-Muse: Fine fine, sutpid Love Fox.**

**Fox: DON'T GROUP ME WITH SANJI!**

**Sanji-Muse:*Noodle Dance***

**Fox:*bangs head on wall* just -bang- do -bang- the -bang- stupid -bang- disclamer!**

**Zoro: The stupid Love Fox doesn't own One Piece. not even Ace**

**Ace:*awkwardly backs away***

**Fox: DAMN YOU ALL!**

* * *

><p>(Chapter 1 episode 1)<p>

On a warm, summer day in the east blue, the sun was shining, the seagulls were laughing, and two sailors were relaxing and enjoying their break. One of them, short and fat the other resembled a twig. The two were chatting animatedly when they heard a bang coming from the water. They looked down and saw a barrel.

"What do you think it is?" The a short one asked

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's a person! its a barrel dumb-ass!" The other sailor replied sarcastically.

"I mean what's inside the barrel fuckface!"

…

…

…

"I knew that."

"Ya whatever, just go get the hook."

"fine; fine"

(In the Ballroom)

A pretty orange haired girl with brown eyes and a disarming smile looked at the whirlpool that was close to the ship with interest. She heard someone approaching and decided to wait until she was addressed.

"Excuse me?" the girl turned to see a quite handsome boy around her age holding out a hand.

"Would the beautiful lady like to dance?" he asked. Though he was polite, he had that perverted gleam in his eye. The girl nodded and placed her hand in his, after all, good little thieves were seen, not caught, right? That night the little pervert would find that quite a few things were missing.

(Back with the sailors 10 min later)

"Damn, missed again!" the short one complained.

"HA! That's the 7th time in a row! Not even Johnny's THAT bad!" the skinny one mocked.

"Give me a shot!"

"Alright, lets see how badly you fail." he said as he passed the hook back to his friend. the twig-like man threw the hook toward the barrel after twirling it around a bit and hit the barrel right smack dab in the middle of its top.

"Bulls-eye!" he exclaimed.

"Lucky shot" the fat one grumbled as he helped his friend pull the large wooden thing onto the deck.

"It's pretty heavy, maybe its full of sake!" he exclaimed happily

"If it is, I'm not sharing my half" the other as they were about to open the barrel, they heard a shout;

"P-P-PIRATES! PIRATES ARE ATTACKING OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" the guy in the crows-nest screamed, before he shakily took out his telescope and looked at the Jolly Roger flapping with a sadistic kind of happiness that would disturb even the fiercest of sailors.

"I-I-IT'S ALVIDA! I-IRON C-C-C-CLUB ALVIDA IS ATTACKING!" he shouted for the world to hear as the passengers panicked and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off completely ignoring the captain that was trying to calm them down.

(on Alvida's ship)

"COBY!"Alvida called.

"H-hia, A-A-A-Alvida-sama?" a small boy with a childishly chubby face, pale pink hair, and round-rimmed glasses stuttered, .knowing what came next, however, he was still dreading it.

"Who is the most beautiful woman to sail the seas?" she demanded. While the poor boy valued his life, that didn't stop him from wanting to empty his stomach onto the deck at the question. The reason is quite simple really, though no one that ever encountered the woman (if she could be called that) ever had the guts to tell her that she is the most hideous thing that ever lived, both on the inside and on the outside. While she had great style, what with her denim jacket that would have looked great on any one but her, pink plaid shirt that should have reached just past her boobs on a mildly attractive woman, jeans, cowgirl boots, and white cowgirl hat that normally would have looked great together, just looked wrong on the short, heavy-set, fat woman. She had blackheads, and pimples all over her ugly witch face, her long black hair was fill to the brim with split-ends, her freckles, that would normally make a girl look innocent and young, just made her look older, and her long red nails looked more like talons on her knobby, bony hands. All in all, the woman needed to go on a diet, get a lot more exercise, puck the uni-brow and just stop trying to imitate a hairless gorrela. Never the less, to avoid getting killed by the spiked iron club that Alvida always carried with her, Coby would swallow the lunch that resurfaced, along with any pride the poor boy had left, and told her what she wanted to hear.

"You a-are L-Lady A-A-Alvida! Therese n-n-n-never going to be another Woman as beautiful a-as y-y-you." the spineless boy stuttered, and there goes the last shred of dignity that the boy had held onto for the last two years.

"That's right! Now all of you bastards get you asses over there and get me all the treasure!" Alvida shouted as all her men roared like animals, ready for some action, well all but our sweet little Coby.

(Back on the cruise ship in the ballroom)

The room shook as cannons hit the ship, the boy that was with the orange haired thief had ran off like the coward that he is. The girl however, just smirked, like she knew all along that the ship was going to get attacked. As the girl ran, the barrel that the sailors worked so hard for rolled into the kitchen. The girl walked onto the deck and looked around, she dashed out until she saw the figure head of the attacking ship, then she ran back inside and slammed the door.

The pirate ship was small compared to the large cruise liner, but the pirates didn't care, on Alvida's command, they all invaded the passenger ship. Soon the only ones on Alvida's ship where Alvida herself, and poor little Coby. As the sad boy stood there shaking like a leaf, Alvida waddled over to the boy.

"Coby! What are you doing?" she demanded with her nails on a chalkboard voice.

"I-I'm n-not cut o-o-out f-for t-th-thi-this sor-sort of th-thing Ca-Captain." he whimpered pathetically.

"HMMM? Are you trying to give me back talk?" the woman asked in a dangerously low voice. Coby shook his head furiously,

"N-N-N-NO m-mam! O-o-o-o-of course n-n-not"

"THEN GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR!" the captain shouted as she kicked the sad, trembling child over to the other ship. Coby planted his face into the wall and stood there whimpering before he heard Alvida's war call. He looked up, not to see the sun, but to see Alvida about to crash land into him. Luckily, she only hit the wall,and not Coby.

(In the Ballroom)

All the passengers were huddled into the corner as the pirates grinned evilly.

"Don't you worry, we won't take yer lives, just all yer valuables!" one of alvida's men said cruely.

"And those that don't comply will be eatin' with the fishes!" Alvida laughed as she walked up. As the pirates threatened the passengers, the orange haired girl sneered. She removed the tan dress that she was wearing to reveal a cute little outfit that consisted of a loose blue shirt, a red sash, black pants, and a black bandana tied around her head. The whole ensemble was meant to mimic pirates.

(In the Kitchen)

"Hello?" Coby asked as he poked his head through the door, "Is anybody here?" He walked all the way in and looked around "that's a relief." He then noticed the barrel that rolled in at the beginning of this hole parade. "That's a rather large barrel." he said.

(With our Little Thief)

The brown eyed girl zip-lined across to the pirate ship. When she got there, she immediately went to search for the treasure. Before she opened the first door, however, a guy came out and spotted her.

"Eeh? I don't remember seeing your face before, you shouldn't be here!" he exclaimed examining her closely. As the pirate did his rather perverted examination, the thief kicked him in the family jewels:). The girl smiles and goes on to look for Alvida's treasure room.

(Back with Coby)

Some how the little underfed shrimp managed to push the big barrel over to the door. Just then three nameless pirates walked in.

"Hiding again Coward?" pirate #1 sneered. At this Coby started to freak out if they told Alvida that he was hiding, then he'd be dead meat for sure!

"N-No! i was just g-going to bring this barrel of Sake over to the ship!" Coby all but shouted.

"Oh? well let's lighten little Coby's load, there's no way that poor little Coby can make it up those steps with that big a barrel, right boys?" he said in mock sympathy. the pirate got a round of cheers from his crew-mates.

"B-but if L-lady Al-Alvida finds out we'll all be dead!"

"Then she's not gonna find out. Is she Coby?" pirate #2 asked

"R-Ri-Right!"

"it's pretty heavy!

"I can't wait!" pirate #3 said excitedly.

"Hold yer horses! I'm bustin' 'er open!" Just when the poor pirate was about to punch the lid open, a girl popped out, punching the pirate in the jaw knocking him out. The girl herself was pretty with her with short, spiky, black hair, a pair of fangs in her big D shaped grin, black cat ears, a black tail, sun-kissed skin, her big, doe-like onyx eyes, and the scar under her left eye combined with her cat like features, and strange clothing, she was beautiful. She wore a red vest, a pair of denim shorts, and a pair of straw-sandals all tied together with a straw hat fitted to let her cat ears slip through two holes.

"IIIIIIIIII SSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTT GGGGGGGRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" she shouted. Then the girl looked down, seeing the guy on the ground, she looked back up at the pirates and said,

"Who are you guys?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the pirates shouted.

"That guys gonna catch a cold sleeping on the floor like that." she stated, getting out of the barrel.

"YOUR THE ONE THAT PUT HIM THERE!" they cried then the pirates stuck their swords in her face.

"Hey! Are you toyin' with us when you know that we're pirates?" Though the girl ignored them in favor of asking the panicking Coby something.

"Man! I'm hungry! Do you got any food?"

"LISTEN WHEN PEOPLE ARE TALKING TO YOU!"

"Damn you Gaki!" pirate#3 shouted raising his sword with his partner

"DIE" Coby covered his eyes, not bearing to see the bloody mess that the poor, obviously cat obsessed girl was going to turn into. When he opened his eyes however, he didn't see a dead girl and pirates grumbling about the lack of Sake. No. What he DID see how ever, was something far more cool. The girl stood there, tail swishing back and forth, with the pirates trembling like leaves and the tips of their swords stuck in the ceiling.

"What is WRONG with you guys?" the girl asked with a frown on her face

"Wh-Who ARE you?!" the pirates asked squared out of their wits.

"Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffyko! Nice to meetcha!" she said with her arms crossed and grinning. The pirates ran out of the room screaming their heads off while dragging their friend on the ground.

"What the- What just happened?" Coby asked no one in particular.

"What's with them? They act like they just saw their grandmother get killed." Luffyko wondered aloud.

"Hury! Run! If they come back with their friends you'll die!"

"But I'm still hungry."

"How can you be so carefree?" Coby asked but Luffyko wasn't listening, she smelled the air, knowing that she was part cat and she could find any food that way. As she started walking to the food storage, Coby yanked on her arm, trying to get the girl to follow, but he failed as they were both in the food storage now.

"YAY! FOOD FOOD FOOD!" the cat girl rambled

"They actually might not find us here."

"OHH! JACKPOT!" Luffyko shouted as her tail swished wildly in happiness

"Your Luffyko-chan right?"

"Ya but you can call me Luffy." she said as she continued eating, "So is this thing a pirate ship or what?" Luffy asked

"No L-Luffy-chan, this is a passenger ship that's being raided b-by A-Alv-vida-sama."

"Well it doesn't matter. Do you know if there are any boats on board?"

"I-I think so"

"Good. I need a new dingy. Mine got swallowed by some giant whirlpool."

"Y-Y-You m-mean that whirlpool thats outside NOW! Your lucky to have survived!"

"It really was a surprise! I thought that I was gonna die!" she laughed.

"Hey Luffy-chan? do you really like cats or something?"Coby had been meaning to ask this question for some time now.

"hugh? No. Even though cats are the best animal on the planet, my ears and tail aren't fake. Me and my brothers are a litter of Bakeneko."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Its cool. Cat Demons like me tend to be the best at what they set out to do. Any way are you one of the pirates or what?" suddenly the simi friendly atmosphere got really depressing when Luffy asked that question.

"It was on that fateful day. That day I got on a dingy on the outskirts of town to go fishing… but it turned out that that boat was headed for a pirate ship! Its been two years since. in exchange for my life, I've been forced to be a chore boy." at the end of the story, Luffy was squatting with her hands in between her legs and her tail swishing back and forth.

"Man. Your really stupid aren't you?"

"Your brutally honest…"

"I have to be. My people can't lie worth shit in our human form. While I'm the worst liar as a human, as a cat, I can trick a rich man into giving me his entire fortune!"

"What do you mean forms, Luffy-chan?"

"I mean that I can turn from human to cat and vise versa!" she smirked and then the girl shrunk size, and gained fur. Her clothes sort of melded into her body. In place of the seventeen year old girl, there was now a medium sized house cat with pitch black fur and green eyes.

"my people have two forms, a cat form, and a human form. Any way, back down to back down to business. If you don't like it then run away!" Luffy said.

"I-I can't! No way! No way! Just the thought of Alvida-sama finding me frightens me and makes me weak in the knees!" This sent Luffy rolling over on her back laughing

"Oh so you're stupid and a wimp! HAHAHAHAHA I hate people like you! HAHAHAHA!" poor Coby was crying anime tears.

(with Alvida)

"Hey now! Quit dawdling!" the ugly fat lady orders her crew, "Haul it all off before the navy gets here!" The Alvida pirates push all off the treasure onto their ship "Anyone caught dawdling gets a taste of my iron club!" it was the she-pirate's (if you could call her a she) favorite threat ever, no matter what, Alvida found some way to use that threat. As the pirates loaded up the treasure, the thief girl, was just finishing her gold hunting and decided that it was high time to get off that accursed ship. On the passenger ship, the pirates that attacked Luffyko were fighting to unstick themselves from the hole in the deck.

"ALVIDA-SAMA!" they shouted

"What? Your annoying me!"

"A b-b-b-barrel!"

"A M-monster!"

"EH!" the last remark struck a nerve. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE CALLING A MONSTER?!" the fat woman screeched and through her iron club at the pair of idiots. The nameless pirates both ducked, but in doing so, they pulled their friend into the line of fire. The giant, metal, spiked club sorrowed through the air and smashed into the poor pirate's face, sending him flying into the ocean. Due to smacking into the first pirate, the club lost all the momentum that was keeping it in the air, so it fell

…

…

… in between the other pirates heads.

"N-Not you A-Alvida-sama." the blond one stuttered, feeling lucky to be alive.

"Some weird chick popped out of a barrel. S-s-she m-might be a b-bounty hunter." the other finished before the both of them passed out (COUF* fainted*COUF)

"What?"

(Luffy's eyecatch! YAY! You know, Luffy looks like she's licking her eye in her eyecatch. Back with coby and Luffy!)

"Yea… thats right…" Coby mumbled, "If only i had the courage to drift the ocean in a barrel… there's actually something I want to do." Luffy hummed in understanding, "Ano, w-what compelled you to set out onto the see Luffy-chan?" Luffy slid into her wide D shaped grin and said:

"I'm going to be king of the pirates!" at this, Coby face-faulted.

"K-K-K-King of the pirates?!"

"yup"

"Are you serious?"

"yeah,"

"But your a girl!"

"So? I'll just have to be the first female King of the Pirates."

"wait that means y-you're a pirate Luffy-chan?"

"Yep"

"Your crew?"

"don't got one. I just started my journey today, we all have humble beginnings, don't we?" Coby heard this, made some sort of weird gulpy sound at the back of his throat and froze, like an ice statue. Luffy, who had been in her cat form the whole time, changed back into a girl and waved her hand in front of the shocked boys face, wondering if she broke the boy with her awesomeness, just then, Coby jumped up thinking what the in the seven levels of hell was wrong with this crazy chick!

"K-K-King of the pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in this world! It means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power, the One Piece!" the boy practically screamed, hurting Luffy's cat like ears, she is a Bakeneko for crying out loud! She might as well have been part cat! there was absolutely no need to shout, but Luffy didn't say anything, just nodded with the overacting boy.

"yup." she said, hoping Coby didn't scream again. Boy was she disappointed.

"'Yup!?' Pirates all over the world are looking for that treasure!"

"Me too!"

"No way!" Coby exclaimed, shaking his head, "no way no way no way no way! Absolutely no way!"

_'Damn, what did he do, eat the jabber jabber fruit or something? This kid is annoying. That'd be a stupid fruit to eat, losing your ability to swim for the power of annoying everybody that you talk to? Lame! What ever. I'll help the kid and maybe, just maybe, he'll grow a backbone.'_ Luffy thought before getting up and hitting the blabbering idiot upside the head.

"Why'd you hit me?"

"'cause I felt like it"

"But it's alright, I'm used to it now." Coby said as he was whimpering.

_ 'Poor kid's too forgiving, almost makes me feel like a jackass for hitting him, almost, I am still a pirate after all. Can't sympathize with wimps.'_ the catlike girl the put a hand on her hat.

"It's not about whether I can or not."

"uh?"

"I'm gonna do it cause I want to." Coby looked up at the girl and saw that she had taken off her hat, held it out and smiled at it. Honestly, she looked pretty badass, sure her ears and tail made her look really cute in that pose, but she had that air around her that made you feel like she could rule the world, and at that moment, Coby didn't doubt that.

"I've decided that I'd be King of the Pirates so if I die for that dream, then at least I can say that I tried." Coby didn't know what to say, that mini speech was so moving that it made his brain freeze up.

"Well, now that my belly's full, I guess I'll go get me a dingy! I wonder if they'll just give me one if i ask. Hopefully they're generous."

…

…

…

Well the "Luffy can do damn near anything" moment crashed, burned, and just for good measure, exploded. The girl put her hat on and walked off while Coby sat there thinking about what she said.

"I never once thought about it." Coby mumbled just loud enough for Luffy to hear, "Do you suppose I can do it too? If I'm prepared to die for it?" Luffy stopped at the top of the stairs, turned, and looked at the kid.

"Do what?" She asked, hoping that Coby was learning to be a man instead of a cowered.

"Do you think that even i could join the navy?"

"Navy?"

"Yes! catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since i was little! Do you think i can do it?"

"How should I know?" Luffy asked, breaking into a smile.

"No! I'll do it! If I'm gonna be a chore Boy all my life, then I'll die! I'll break outta here and I'll catch even Alvida-sama- no Alvida!" Luffy's grin turned into a full blown smile.

_'Kid's definitely gonna make it into the Navy. hope Jii-chan takes care of him. maybe I'll tell Coby 'bout me being the granddaughter of a Navy admiral. Kid's gonna flip. I'll tell gramps about him next time I see him.'_

Just as Coby was getting some courage, the roof broke and fell, right where Luffy had her "I'm so fucking awesome that you can't possibly understand" moment. Before a scratchy, putrid, nails on a chalkboard voice floated out of the dust, sword blades appeared on either side of Luffy.

"You're going to team up with this ugly, cat obsessed, scrawny bitch, to take ME down!? Eh, Coby?" Alvida shouted, "This little Rat certainly doesn't look like Zoro the Pirate Hunter." this shocked Coby, why would anyone think that cute little Luffy was that demon, Zoro?

"Zoro?" Luffy asked

"COBY! Who is the most beautiful of all on the seas?" as usual, the question got to the poor little cabin boy and all of the courage that he had worked up before completely disappeared, his knees were shaking, he was stuttering, his teeth started clicking, and he was sweating like a pig. Poor kid was terrified and Luffy saw that.

_'Damn. This stupid lady's gonna undo all the work I just did! He's never gonna be a merien like this. It's just sad. Well. time to piss her off. Hopefully this'll teach Coby something. If it does, then I'll talk about Gramps. I love being part cat!'_

"Oy, Coby? Who's the stupid chunkey lady-man thing?" Luffy asked pretending that the rat comint hadn't pissed her off greatly.

_'Hmm. Everyones jaws are on the floor. Good! I Said the right thing then!_ _OH SHIT!'_ She thought as Alvida's club came crashing down. Luffy jumped out of the way and landed in front of Coby.

"Lets go." She said grabbing Coby's shirt front and jumping out of the hole in the ceiling. As Luffy landed, one of the pirates tried to cut her head off, so she dropped Coby, leaned back to dodge, and used her momentum to headbutt him. She turns and sees another one about to swing his sword punches him in the gut, following through with the momentum in her fist, Luffy turns before jumping out of the way of more pirates with swords.

"Whoops!" she mumbled in the middle of her jump. As she landed, a pirate ran up behind her. Sensing this, Luffyko sidestepped to duge the sabor from being embedded into her head. Luffyko reached out and grabbed the pirate's head.

"It's not fair to attack from behind!" she chided as she easily threw the pirate into his shipmates and laughed as they all fell and became a giant pile of arms, legs, and heads. She looked at Coby to tell him something, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking behind her. The cat girl gulped and looked behind her where she saw about 14 pirates all glaring at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she bolted away, the pirates following her, "IT'S ALSO NOT FAIR TO GANG UP ON A GIRL!" As she ran, Luffyko grabbed the mast and kept going. The giant group all stopped and stared at the hand still holding the mast, and the girl who was almost 20 meters away. Luffy turned her head, and smirked, seeing that she had every pirate's attention, including Alvida's.

"Got'chua! Gumu-Gumu No ROCKET!" she shouted releasing the tension in her legs and flying into the group, knocking them all over like a bunch of bowling pins. Most of the pirates got knocked out, and the ones that weren't, acted like it not wanting to fight a monster like that. Even Coby backed up.

"Luffy-chan, what are you?" he asked in a disbelieving sort of voice.

"Hn? Oh," she hooked a finger in her cheek and pulled, stretching her cheek to unnatural proportions, " I'm a rubber person!"

" a rubber person? You can't be serious!" Coby stated clearly more than a little freaked freaked out by the idea that someone can not only be a Bakeneko, but a rubber person at the same time! It was unheard of and crazy!

Coby then heard something behind him, realizing that the thing behind him was Alvida, Coby ran behind Luffy. Apparently the rubber Cat Demon was better than having Alvida behind you. If the fat lady noticed, she didn't show it.

"You've eaten a devil's fruit, haven't you, miss cat obsessed?" the man thing asked.

"Ok, this is pissing me off, one, I am not cat obsessed. I'm a Bakeneko! Its kind of obvious! Two, yes I did. I ate the Gumu-Gumu no mi. My name is Luffyko, Alvida. If we're going to be as civil as pirates can, then I think you should at least know my name and what I am."

"Hmm. So you do have some tact. Alright … Luffyko, was it? I thought that Bakeneko's couldn't scar?"

"Thats just a rumor. We can scar. We can do anything that the humans can, the only differences are the cat ears and tail, our ability to turn into a cat, and the fact that we can live to be two hundred. of course most of us hate water, so we can't swim anyway. I don't care if my fur gets wet so had I not eaten my devil fruit when I was seven, then I could have learned how to swim."

"humph. I've heard rumors about both Bakeneko's and devil fruits, but you're the first evidence I've seen on both. Luffyko, you seem pretty skilled, are you a bounty hunter?"

"No Alvida, I am a Pirate."

"A she-pirate? all by yourself? Not gonna happen"

"Its just me for now, but I'll find some more sooner or later. yeah, ten or so crewmen sounds good to me" while Luffy was keeping the entire crew occupied, the orange haired thief took full advantage of the situation and snuck away.

"Hahaha! So you're a pirate too eh? than that means that you and me are enemies, huh?" threw out the whole conversation, Coby was just standing there, now, he decided, it was time to get the Cat Demon that had became his friend out of there, or at least try to talk some sense into the girl.

"L-Luffy-chan, let's get out of here!" he tried.

"why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is!" he tried again, "in these waters, she's the most-" just as he was about to try for a third time, her previous words rang in his head.

_"I've decided that I'd be King of the Pirates so if I die for that dream, then at least I can say that I tried."_ it took a moment for those words to finally sink in,

"I'm the most what?" but when they did,

"T-T-T-The…" it shocked the whole ship.

"The ugliest, cragged old hag to ever imitate a hairless gorilla!" All the pirates jaws dropped, Alvida's eyes were shadowed in anger, and Luffyko? Well Luffyko couldn't stopped laughing her ass off!

"What did you say?" alvida strangled out.

"I… I'm going to join the navy! And then I'm going to beat up pirates!" Coby shouted, Luffyko still laughing in the background.

"Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"I do! I'm going to do what I want to do! I'm gonna… I'm gonna join the Navy… and catch your lousy ass!" The poor boy screamed, looking like he lost his mind, which he may very well have.

"YOU DAMN PIPSQUEAK!" Alvida yelled about to slam her Club on Coby's head.

_ 'No regrets! No regrets! I said it! I fought! For my dream!'_ he thought, making a face that really didn't go with the bravish things he was thinking.

"Well said!" commented Luffy, who had finally stopped laughing. Just then, Alvida's club smashed right on Luffy's head. To everyone else, it looked like the girl died, her feet permanently indented into the wood.

…

…

…

Then she smirked.

"It doesn't work~" Luffy stated with a hint of humor in her voice.

"WHAT?!" Alvida screeched, while the logic of the cat girl was slowly turning her mind into mush.

"'Cause I'm rubber!" the rubber girl used her forearm to safely push the giant, spiked club off of her hat, successfully knocking the larger woman off that same arm, she threw her fist back and let her arm extend until it couldn't stretch any more.

"Gumu-Gumu no…" Luffyko's fist came back towards her, gaining speed and power.

"Pistol!" she shouted as her fist made contact with Alvidas got, sending the fat woman flying. That one punch from that one, small, lankey girl sent the giant fat lady thing soring.

(Somewhere on the East Blue…)

In the middle of the ocean, all alone, a pirate just barely opened his eyes. He was the same pirate that got punched in the jaw by Luffy's fist and Alvida's club.

"The sky's so blue! Pretty~" yup. Those nocks upside the head had made him crazy, because he was not sane enough to swimm away from the black dot that was slowly blocking out the sun and headed strait for him. It was Alvida. The pirate didn't even try to swim away, he just excepted the fact that he was going to die. Three seconds later, Alvida landed, causeing a splash so big that it looked like an atomic bomb landed in the ocean.

(Back at the raided cruse liner)

"Oi!" Luffy called.

"H-Hai!?" The terrified pirates stuttered, hoping that they wern't next.

"Give Coby a boat! He's going to join the Marin's!" The cat girl commanded, sounding like a real captain. As the pirates were getting the boat ready, the Marin's showed up, firing warning shots at the ships. By then the orange haired theaf was tying her stash up in her small boat in between the two ships.

"Oh hay! There's the marines now! Now you can join them! Me, I'm a pirate, so I gotta run." The she pirate told Coby, before jumping over the railing landing I a small dingy as it was falling

"Hey! Wait! They'll think I'm a pirate if I try to join like this! Don't leave!" Coby screamed after the girl, fallowing her example and jumping over the railing. Falling rather unceremoniously into the boat as it crashed next to the thief's. For a split second, time seemed to slow as the cat captain's and the orange haired thief's eyes met, then that moment ended and Luffy hightailed it out of there. Finally the unlikely pair got out of that bad situation and were headed to a nameless marine base town.

"Say Coby?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Oh yea?"

"What do you know about that Zoro guy?"

"Zoro? I here'd that he was a demon that killed any and all pray that he sets his sites on. But I also here'd that he got caught by the marines in the town that we're headed to"

"Oh. So he's a weakling?" Luffy asked, sounding disappointed.

"No of cores not! He's a daemon! It's said that it took ten marines and the captain of the base to hold him down!" Then the boy paused, "why do you want to know Luffy-chan?"

"Because, if he's a good guy, then I'll ask him to be my first mate!" The cat girl exclaimed, then she said as Coby started freaking out again.

"No way! That's way to dangerous! He'll kill you as soon as he can! Then he'll- ouch ! Why'd you hit me?!"

"Cause I felt like it!"

"It's ok."

(at the Marine Base that the duo are headed to)

In the middle of a dusty, grass-less, field, in the sweltering heat, was a man wearing a pair of black pants, tucked into a pair of black combat boots, a green haramaki, a white muscle shirt, and a black bandanna tied around his head covering sea green hair. he was tied to a wooden cross. at first glance, he would appear to be a dead body that the marines haven't moved yet, but if you looked closely, you would see that he was breathing. All of a sudden, he lifted his head up, to show the world a demonic smirk, as if sensing that there's going to be a change of power. The creepiest part is that He's right.

* * *

><p><strong>Fox: YAY! First chapter! PARTY! *parties with Shanks and the rest of his crew* PIRATES ARE AWESOME!<strong>

**Nami: Do you really need to have a party?**

**Everyone but Nami:*****Looks at Nami in the most serious face anyone in the history of the world can make* Yes, yes we do!**

**Nami:*sweat-drop* Wow... hey wait, Fox, are you even old enough to drink? *Looks at Fox in the middle of a drinking contest with Zoro***

**Shanks: OH good point! *snag's sake away while still drinking***

**Fox: EH? *demonic aura* *five seconds later- Shanks on the floor, holding crotch while Fox is still drinking* don't touch my booze! Alright! Well that's the end! Its time to say good bey and I'll see you next time!**

**EVERYONE: JANA!**


End file.
